Nuestra playa
by BBangel
Summary: Los titanes están de fiesta, pero hay un chico alejado, mirando la playa. Al anochecer siente a alguien acercándose a él. Ambos quieren continuar lo que comenzó hace cinco años, que mejor momento que aquél. SongFic: La Playa, de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Kid FlashxRaven.


Nuestra playa

_**Disclamer: los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción "La Playa". Sólo es mía la historia.**_

* * *

Una brisa me sopla al oído, que ella está detrás de mí.

Frente a mí, está el sol. No sé si amanece o si esto es el crepúsculo. No me interesa demasiado.

Me esfuerzo en pensar que decirle. Ella, tan linda y tan fresca, tan cerrada y amable, se acerca y ahora estamos al lado.

¿Qué decirle?

Obviando que la adoro, la amo y la admiro, no hay otra cosa de la cual hablar.

Quizá podría comenzar, con una simple frase, recordándole quien soy. El momento en que nos conocimos.

_No sé si aún me recuerdas,  
nos conocimos al tiempo  
tú, el mar y el cielo  
y quién me trajo a ti._

El recuerdo se reproduce en mi cabeza como una película. Como mi película favorita.

Estabamos tú y yo, en este mismo lugar, en esta bella playa. Cerca y lejos de la Torre, solos y acompañados al mismo tiempo.

Te acercaste a mí tal como hace unos minutos, ambos miramos el atardecer.

No había hablado contigo antes y no quería hacerlo entonces; los titanes estaban de fiesta y yo no estaba para festejar. Yo quería que me dejaran solo en mi miseria.

Barry estaba muerto, y no quería hablar de eso.

No muchos titanes sabían lo que estaba mal y los que lo sabían, yo ya los había rechazado.

Viniste hacia mí, lenta y silenciosa.

Casi ignorándome, a pesar de que éramos los únicos en toda esa parte de la playa.

Que estoy diciendo, en realidad yo sí creía que me ignorabas por completo, que no prestabas atención a las lágrimas que ensuciaban mi rostro, o que a lo mejor ni las habías visto.

_Abrazaste mis abrazos  
vigilando aquel momento,  
aunque fuera el primero,  
lo guardara para mí._

En este momento él llora como aquella vez.

No fue como cuando nos conocimos, para mí ese momento en el que ambos nos ignoramos no cuenta como algo importante en nuestra historia.

Ese día, hace ya mucho tiempo, él estaba solo, mirando el mar. Y yo sentía una urgente necesidad de ayudarlo.

Me arrimé hasta el alejado lugar a donde él se había ido, sin nadie que se interpusiera en mi camino. Los titanes bailaban como si el mundo fuera a terminarse esa misma noche

Vi su cabello rojo, su cuerpo esbelto, su torso desnudo, nadie estaba con el traje debido a la fiesta.

Él solo tenía unas bermudas rojas, yo un vestido negro.

Y ambos íbamos descalzos.

Sentí la arena muy suave tocando mis pies, y al siguiente momento, yo lo abrazaba.

Y él a mí.

Yo no sabía que lo hacíamos era algo importante, pero tú lo presentiste con esa alegría que te caracteriza. Me acariciaste el pelo, profundizaste el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos.

Hiciste de aquél momento,

Algo perfecto.

_Si pudiera volver a nacer  
te vería cada día amanecer  
sonriendo como cada vez,  
como aquella vez._

No hay duda, de que ése fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

No hay duda, de que daría lo que fuera por repetir algo como eso.

Pero el tiempo ha pasado, y ya no alcanza con cosas simples.

Las palabras, las miradas, el estar en una misma habitación con más personas entre nosotros, ya no es lo mismo que era antes, ya no siento la emoción de guardar el secreto de ese abrazo.

Porque he estado pensando,

Y si me dieran a elegir,

Me darías algo más que un abrazo, me darías otra sonrisa, como la que me regalaste aquella vez.

Y luego otra, y otra, y otra…

Y antes de darnos cuenta… estaríamos de nuevo juntos, tocándonos con desesperación, sonriendo por la pura alegría,

De poder sentirnos el uno al otro, cada amanecer.

Como aquella vez.

* * *

¿Y que hacer por ella?

No tengo lo suficiente para decir "te amo"

Y la vez que estuvimos juntos, cuando todo esto comenzó, fue ella quien me abrazó, quien corrió hacia mí y quien limpió mis lágrimas con sus manos en mi espalda.

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,  
voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.  
y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,  
por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida_.

¿Será una canción el regalo suficiente?

Una foto, una palabra…

Tan solo para demostrarle, que yo quiero más que esta relación de compañeros de equipo.

Que por más tiempo que pase y por abrazos que me den, el de ella va a ser mi favorito, el único que desapareció mis lagrimas sin necesidad de tocarlas.

Que ella me ha dado lo único que yo no pedía y lo que más necesitaba: amor.

_El día de la despedida  
de esta playa de mi vida  
te hice una promesa:  
volverte a ver así._

Primero nos despedimos el uno del otro.

Habíamos pasado la noche juntos, mirando el mar.

Personalmente, el mar no fue el enfoque de mi atención, sino él, al lado mío, nuestras manos entrelazadas, su piel desprendiendo calor.

Escuché como la música que sonaba al fondo se iba apagando, significaba que la fiesta terminaba.

Que nuestro tiempo juntos terminaba.

Y en ese momento alcé mis mirada hacia la tuya, y al ver el reflejo del mar en tus ojos azules de bebé, me prometí a mí misma, que esa mañana en la playa no iba a ser la única que pasaríamos juntos.

_Más de cincuenta veranos  
hace hoy que no nos vemos  
ni tú, ni el mar ni el cielo  
ni quien me trajo a ti._

Y hoy, en el aniversario de la muerte de mi tío, es también el aniversario de nuestro encuentro.

Desde entonces no he querido ver el mar, porque siento que es algo sólo nuestro.

Tampoco he visto a los titanes, todos estuvimos demasiado ocupados como para organizar alguna fiesta donde ella y yo pudiéramos escaparnos y estar a solas, como no hacemos hace cinco años.

Cinco años… ¿será que hace tanto que no veo un horizonte como este que ese tiempo me parece infinito?

¿O será que ese tiempo sin verla ya me es excesivo?

_Si pudiera volver a nacer  
te vería cada día amanecer  
sonriendo como cada vez,  
como aquella vez.  
_

Y si pudiera recuperar el tiempo perdido,

No me quedan dudas, lo pasaría todo junto a ti, cariño;

Haciéndote reír, parando tu llanto sin tocar tus ojos amatista, teniéndote a mi lado creando recuerdos, aunque sin necesidad de rememorarlos porque, el día en que uno de los dos no esté, al menos en mi caso, la vida ya no tendría sentido si la posibilidad de amanecer a su lado y ver su sonrisa es nula.

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,  
voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo._

Ya verás de lo que soy capaz Wallace,

No gasté todo mi valor en aquél día hace cinco años.

Aún tengo tanto para darte…

Pero tú sigues mirando el anochecer, y juro que si no te das vuelta en cuanto el sol desaparezca, vas a sentir como te rodean mis brazos. Realmente espero que no me hayas olvidado, ni a mí, ni a nuestro momento hace tanto tiempo.

Ahora, ya abrazándote y sin sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor, soy capaz de recordarte toda nuestra historia con susurros al oído. Toda, con tal de que tus manos me otorguen otra vez ese calor en mi espalda, con tal de que otra sonrisa se escape de mi mente solo para que tú la veas.

Con tal de volver a tenerte, aunque sea sólo por esta noche y por el siguiente amanecer.

_Y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,  
por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

Raven, no tienes idea de la satisfacción que me dan tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

El hecho de que haya quedado paralizado no significa que no te quiera, así que no hagas eso, no te vayas de vuelta a la fiesta… no me dejes solo en _nuestra_ playa.

Esperé esto por mucho tiempo, y ahora que lo pienso, el abrazo hace cinco años no fue perfecto como tú dijiste.

Le faltó un beso…

Corro hacia ella y la tomo por la cintura suavemente.

Intento acercar nuestros cuerpos al borde del mar. El sol ya está fuera de nuestra vista, pero espero a que las primeras estrellas sean visibles para darla vuelta y mirar sus ojos amatistas que brillan, llenos de lagrimas.

Ahora me toca a mí secar esas lágrimas sin necesidad de tocarlas, yendo un poco más abajo en su rostro, yendo directo a sus labios.

Ya ves Raven, no soy un tonto, no olvidé lo nuestro en esta playa….

Y por tu sonrisa, creo que tú tampoco.

* * *

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con este songfic que espero les haya gustado. Lo tenía pensado hace ya casi un mes, cuando volvieron a gustarme las canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Así que mientras esperaba a Speisla cartoon cartoon en el msn, lo comencé y acabo de terminarlo esta mañana. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, ya leí todos los fics ue hay sobre ellos dos, y la verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos.**_

_**¡Va dedicado a ti, Speis! ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda con "Descubrimientos"! (Aunque no te confíes, que te deba un favor no significa que haya olvidado que quiero matarte con mi Death Note)**_

_**Si lo leyeron déjenme un review… No saben lo feliz que es entrar en tu mail o tu cuenta de fanfiction y ver que tienes un review nuevo en una historia. Además, me gusta saber que piensan de lo que escribo, porque tengo varias ideas para songfics y quiero saber si hice un buen trabajo o si arruiné la canción por completo. ¿Estuvo bien lo que escribí? ¿Les gustó o no? ¡Díganme, por favor! Son aceptados los anónimos, por supuesto :)**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima! Besos y abrazos psicológicos para todos ;)**_

_**BB.**_


End file.
